Light in the dark
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION – Ubicado despues de Ciudad de las almas perdidas, pagina 511. Alec se sienta solo en la oscuridad del metro sufriendo por la pérdida de Magnus cuando tiene un visitante inesperado.


LIGHT IN THE DARK

TRADUCCION – Ubicado despues de Ciudad de las almas perdidas, pagina 511.

Alec se sienta solo en la oscuridad del metro sufriendo por la pérdida de Magnus cuando tiene un visitante inesperado.

Nota del traductor: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original pertenece a NiennorNight,  yo solo la traduzco.

Nota original: La historia se desarrolla en el metro, después del incidente de Maureen. No creo que Alec podría haberse ido a casa enseguida. Creo que se hubiera quedado allí por un tiempo, revolcarse en su dolor.

Y aquí es donde comienza la historia.

* * *

"Hey..." Una suave voz sonó en la oscuridad. Tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse y alzó su vista cansada, parpadeando a través de las lágrimas y en la penumbra vio una figura que se cernía sobre él. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Quién...quién eres tú?" dijo con voz ronca, resultado de horas de llorar. _"No es que importe...nada importa ahora... '_

"No importa..." dijo el extraño, reflejando sus pensamientos.

Se arrodilló hasta llegar a nivel de los ojos de Alec, que estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible.

"Necesito hablar contigo." Tanteó en la oscuridad y saco algo de su bolsillo. Lo levantó, y el túnel estuvo iluminado de colores.

Alec jadeo ante la visión y nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas para dejar de ver la visión dolorosa que le recordaba a Magnus.

Si hubiera mirado al desconocido, habría visto que era muy joven, de unos 17 años de edad y tenía la piel azul, pelo negro azabache y un par de cuernos retorcidos que sobresalían de sus sienes.

Aun así, era muy lindo. Alec estaba luchando por respirar a través de los sollozos después del duro recordatorio que lo llevó a los acontecimientos recientes de nuevo.

Sus uñas, donde abrazaba sus rodillas, estaban enterradas en sus heridas sangrantes, pero no le importaba. Ese dolor no era nada.

Sintió como unos fuertes pero suaves dedos abrían sus manos y le entregaban algo. "Alexander. Mírame."

Se encogió ante el nombre como si hubiera recibido una bofetada y sacudió la cabeza. "No...Por favor, no me llames así..."

"Lo siento..." dijo la voz amablemente. "Alec, por favor, mírame... necesito hablar contigo." Vacilante, Alec levantó lentamente la cabeza.

La luz mágica estaba en su mano ahora, y los colores se habían ido. Viendo al extraño pensó que era extraordinariamente hermoso, teniendo en cuenta sus marcas de demonio, y también se veía muy amable. Casi parecía tan bueno como Magnus. _"Casi. No hay nadie como_ _ **él...**_ _'_

Cuando sus ojos azules hundidos, desprovistos de vida, hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto conectaron con los oscuros, casi negros del desconocido, igual que los de Isabelle, el chico más joven abrió la boca en silencio y una gran tristeza se vio en su rostro. _"¿Por qué? '_ Alec preguntó distraídamente. _" ¿Por qué se ve tan triste?'_

"Puedo ayudarte...", dijo el niño. "Si me dejas…"

"Nadie me puede ayudar...", susurró, roto. Otra expresión de angustia se reflejó en el rostro del joven brujo.

 _"Por favor."_ Declaró, y se acercó a Alec.

Distraídamente, el cazador de sombras se preguntó si iba a matarlo. ' _Ángel, espero que lo haga...'_ pensó.

El chico se acercó, tocando con su dedo medio e índice la frente de Alec y susurrando algo. Chispas azules salieron de ellos causando que Alec jadeara una vez más y apretara los ojos cerrados.

El dolor lo golpeó como una ola y se esforzó por no perder la cabeza. Después de un minuto los susurros se detuvieron y se sentía algo diferente.

El dolor se había calmado un poco, y fue capaz de respirar con más facilidad. Se sentía como si hubiera tomado morfina.

Se podría decir que era sólo una medida temporal. El joven brujo estaba respirando con dificultad a causa del esfuerzo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó Alec. Le dio un minuto para contestar, tratando de juntar todo, y el Nephilim, finalmente se dio cuenta de su aspecto en general.

Todo lo que llevaba era negro, la ropa y las botas que le recordaba extrañamente a sí mismo. Pero había una gran diferencia. Su cabello negro, y también su camisa, estaban cubiertos con brillo. Alec tomó una bocanada de aire y sintió la punzada familiar de dolor ante el recuerdo. Afortunadamente leve debido al hechizo.

"Ahora." El muchacho ordenó, recuperando la compostura." _Escúchame._ " Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por la repentina nitidez en la voz del joven, pero asintió, poniendo atención. "Lo sé..." El brujo declaró en voz baja, y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Alec "Es difícil. Sé que el dolor es demasiado. Lo sé, crees que todo ha terminado, que nada importa, y que nada nunca estará bien otra vez."

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Alec una vez más. "¿Cómo…?" él susurró.

El agarre en sus hombros se apretó momentáneamente y un destello de angustia pasó a través de los ojos del niño, pero desapareció rápidamente.

"¡Lo sé!" dijo molesto por no controlar sus emociones "¡Deseas estar muerto! ¡Crees que todo el mundo estaría mejor sin ti! Que nadie te ama, o que nunca lo hizo..."

Lagrimas silenciosas caían de los ojos de Alec, mientras miraba al chico, en estado de shock. _¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Por qué el atenuó su dolor con el hechizo para causarle más con sus palabras? Aunque todo lo que dijo es verdad..._

"Hey...", dijo el chico, una vez más, con voz y ojos suaves. "Por favor, no llores...", agregó dolorido, y limpió sus lágrimas.

Alec sólo pudo mirarlo, esperando.

"Vine aquí... para decirte que estás equivocado. Mucho... Sí, esduro, y el dolor es mucho. Pero nada ha terminado todavía. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien. ¡Te lo juro! ¡Te juro que nadie va a estar mejor si mueres! Todo el mundo te ama, tú eres más amado de lo que nunca sabrás, y si murieras, todos estarían destrozados."

Alec murmuró algo en voz baja y el chico se detuvo.

"¿Qué?"

"...No todo el mundo...el que más importa no lo estaría... Me odia..." bajó la cabeza apoyando su frente en sus rodillas ocultando su rostro.

"¿Es así?" Alec asintió sin levantar la cara.

"Si algo llegara a sucederte, Magnus Bane estaría muerto minutos después que tú." Algo en la forma en que el extraño dijo **_su_** nombre hizo que Alec levantara la vista sorprendido. Había afecto en su voz y en sus ojos oscuros que lo miraban. Estaba sonriendo suavemente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Eso podría haber sido cierto en el pasado...pero ya no..."

"Porque he visto el futuro." Él simplemente dijo y Alec se le quedó mirando. "Lo he visto destrozado con la sola idea de que te lastimes y se lo mucho que te ama."

Alec no podía formar un pensamiento coherente, ni mucho menos una frase, pero por alguna razón desconocida sentía que el joven brujo estaba diciendo la verdad, sentía que podía confiar en él. "¿Tu... futuro? ¿Qué?" tartamudeaba.

El chico se rio, una hermosa risa musical.

"Como te habrás dado cuenta," le hizo un guiño. "Soy un brujo." Los ojos de Alec se abrieron ante el gesto familiar. "Y soy bastante poderoso, si me permites decirlo..." * sonrisa brillante * "Aunque ayuda que tuve un gran maestro claro. Tú me preguntaste quien soy...soy la mano derecha del Gran Brujo, y tengo la capacidad de moverme a través del tiempo".

Alec estaba más allá del shock, tratando de absorber todo lo que escuchaba, respirando con dificultad para defenderse del dolor que amenazaba con volver ante los constantes recordatorios de Magnus. "Eso explica el brillo..." fue todo lo que pudo decir.

El joven se rio de nuevo. Después de un minuto, cuando junto todo, Alec susurró "Estoy contento de que no está solo..." _'Incluso si fui reemplazado tan fácilmente...'_ "¿Es...es feliz?"

"Inmensamente sí." Contestó el niño sin perder tiempo.

Alec sonrió con tristeza. "Estoy contento..." y en realidad lo estaba, a pesar de que le dolía "Merece ser feliz..."

"Tú también." Fue la respuesta sombría. "Y prometo que lo vas a ser. Sólo tienes que ser paciente. Todo va a estar bien." Él apretó los hombros ligeramente. "Mírame." Él lo hizo. "Lo prometo ** _._** " Dijo de nuevo. "¿Está bien? Sólo tienes que esperar..." Lo soltó. "Créeme."

Alec asintió con incertidumbre. Lo hizo, pero todavía le resultaba difícil de creer. Se sentía como un extraño sueño.

"Vamos." El muchacho dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano "No te vas a quedar aquí. Vas a coger un resfriado." Alec abrió la boca para protestar, pero no tuvo la oportunidad "¡No me importa que no te importe! ¡Arriba, ahora!" ordenó y el Nephilim obedeció, tomando su mano.

"Una última cosa...Lo siento, pero el hechizo que utilicé no va a durar mucho más tiempo, el salto en el tiempo debilitó mis fuerzas... Cuando se desvanezca, recuerda lo que te dije. Puedes pasar por esto, ¡Sé lo fuerte que eres en realidad! Ahora, ¡Fuera de aquí! "Sonrió "Ve a casa. ¡Y que no se te olvide! Incluso si lo sientes como un sueño extraño, lo que te dije sigue siendo la verdad."

Alec estaba mirando completamente sin habla al chico que parecía leer sus pensamientos como un libro abierto.

No sabía qué hacer con esta situación abrumadora. Inesperadamente el joven brujo se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego lo abrazó con fuerza. Se congeló.

"Cuídate." Le dijo al oído. "Te amo... **papá.** "

* * *

Bueno, esta es la primera historia, ya tengo las otras traducidas, las iré subiendo poco a poco.


End file.
